1. Field of the Invention
The tire beads with vehicle wheels, especially with tubeless vehicle tires, are held by a wheel flange against lateral slipping or gliding off from the rim shoulder; and also the tire beads are secured against a lateral shifting axially inwardly by a safety edge which is constructed raised or elevated in a bead-like manner. Known vehicle wheels are predominantly constructed with a drop-base or drop-center rim configuration for reasons of good assembly or fitting of pneumatic tire and rim.
Such vehicle wheels can be equipped with different types of auxiliary means which are provided on the pneumatic tire and/or on the rim in order to satisfy the operating condition of a possibly necessary emergency running or operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The inflatable hollow body according to German Offenlegungsschrift No. 24 14 588 is an example from a plurality or number of series of such auxiliary means. Such auxiliary means have a considerable disadvantage insofar as these auxiliary means block the mounting-aid-means drop-base or drop-center rim configuration and make the mounting of the pneumatic tire more difficult if not even making such mounting impossible. The by far greatest portion of the emergency running or auxiliary means is complicated in construction and the installation is difficult to master.
Known vehicle wheels with emergency running or operating systems additionally have the problem that such vehicle wheels must assure or guarantee a satisfactory lubrication and a long-term stocking-up or piling-up of reserves of the lubricating means.